1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide member, and more particularly, to a slide member comprising a surface layer having a slide surface for a mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventionally known as a slide member of such type: a piston for an internal combustion engine, which has a base material of an Al alloy provided with grooves for receiving piston rings, wherein the inner surface of the groove is provided with a surface layer comprised of a metal plated layer so as to improve the wear resistance of the groove; a piston for an internal combustion engine, which has a base materal of an Al alloy provided with a surface layer comprised of a metal plated layer on an outer peripheral surface of its skirt portion so as to improve the wear resistance of the skirt portion; a slide bearing with a surface layer comprised of a Pb alloy; and similar constructions.
However under existing circumstances where it has been desired to increase speed and output of an engine, the surface layer of the above-described pistons suffers from a poor wear resistance due to a low hardness and also from a low strength.
The above-described slide bearing is applicable to a journal portion of a crankshaft, an enlarged end of a connecting rod or the like in an internal combustion engine. However under the above-described circumstances, the surface layers of the prior art slide bearings suffer from an insufficient oil retention property and a poor seizure resistance due to an inferior initial conformability.